1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the connection of input devices to personal computers via an already existing keyboard interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a rule personal computers have a keyboard for data input for which a standard interface has emerged, as is described in IBM Personal System/2 Technical Reference Manual for example. Additional input devices are required in many application areas, for example reading devices for magnetic cards, which for cost reasons are frequently equipped with a special interface, the operation of which is time-critical. It has hitherto been necessary to use additional interfaces for these input devices on the personal computer, for example serial interfaces compliant with the V.24 standard. When personal computers are used as control units in point-of-sales terminals, for example, this however results in an additional outlay for the interface in the computer and in the unit which converts the data supplied by the magnetic card reader into that of the serial standard interface, the V.24 interface in the example, and fulfils the time conditions.
A keyboard with connected peripheral devices is described in the article entitled "Mehr als eine Tastatur" (More than a keyboard) by M. Guntner and W. Kredler, Elektronik, Issue 21, 1987, pp. 126 to 130. The data are clearly transmitted in this case from the peripheral devices via the serial V.24 interface.
Transmission via the keyboard interface is not described. Were one nevertheless to do this, the problem would arise that the keyboard controller contained in the PC would only forward such key codes belonging to previously defined keys. As a result, it is not possible to transmit all the data from the magnetic stripe without modifying the keyboard controller or reducing the data rate by means of the multiple character representation proposed in the article. Particularly in the latter case, this data can then be replaced by key operations. For the sake of reliability, and in accounting systems in particular, it is however desirable that it be possible to identify the data of the peripheral device clearly as such, and it should not be possible for the data to be simulated by key actuations.